shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Graveyard of a Madman Part 31/@comment-4080028-20150828230929
Hehehe, quite the fun, amusing chapter, due to the character interactions and all. Glad I explained Sakura's quirks with you on the chat when I did. Seeing her with Usagi, talking about Midori's sword was enjoyable for me. Pretty cool to finally see Sakura's more unusual traits finally be brought up in a story somewhere (outside of my own, should I finally get around to the Sakura Arc. >_<) Heh, though it seems you went the whole nine yards with the "Momoran gets jealous" thing. lol Dunno whether I should have laughed at Sakura LITERALLY CUDDLING her sword, or went "AWWWW!" XD Usagi's recation made it even more worthwhile for me too. lol So with that said, I think Sakura has taken her first step into becoming adorkable to readers of Other Side and One Dream alike. XD Honestly, I just found the mental image of the usually quiet, withdrawn and yet kind and nurturing Sakura all of a sudden babying her sword like if it were alive to be one of the cutest things I've seen in a while. Hmm, not too sure as to what to say about the scene with Gonzo, Thoosa, Ruriko and Magnus. Glad to see Operation Sneak and Sink is still being planned out and all, and of course, getting a glimpse of Ruriko and Magnus' personalities was fun for me too; though the scene felt kind of bare and short, so I didn't have as much of a reaction out of it as I did with Sakura and Usagi. Still, it at least ended with an amusing comedic twist of sorts. And then we get to the final scene, with Rinji, Dala, the gray cat and Glory. Yeah, as I know I've said before, Glory stating she'd be something like a Rear Admiral in strength and ability just feels too out of character for me. It feels kind of like if Nami went around saying she was on par with Franky, Zoro, Sanji, Luffy, etc. Not to disrespect Nami, because she's an AWESOME character and all, but even she knows she isn't at Luffy's level in terms of overall power. And so likewise, even if Glory's awesome in her own right, she's still rational and level-headed enough to realize she may not be able to rival a Rear Admiral just yet. So yeah, Lieutenant Commander, Captain, MAYBE Commander... these things suit the level of strength and skill Glory has at this point in time in my head. And I'm sure she'd agree to those terms. ...UNLESS she decided to tease the crap out of me or be playful in some way. <_< After all, she may be smart and level-headed, but she's certainly not a boring person either. And thus, it ends on a note I can definitely say fits Glory's character. Being perhaps the sanest member of her crew, it goes as no surprise that she'd be shocked at just what the nekojin are capable of. XD I believe the words she utters at the end sum things up rather nicely.